The Legend of Geno
by Christian Warrior
Summary: Hi I suck at summaries but read anyway. it's main charcter is Geno. Bowser is out after mario. while hes gone an evil villian takes over his castle and destroyes star road. Geno is after him.If your looking for a good story, you've found the right one.
1. Prolouge

Super Mario:  
The Legend of Geno  
  
Prologue   
  
Time: About One year after Smithy's Reign of Terror  
  
Deep in the dark, gloomy, dungeons of Bowser's Castle lies a secret. A secret so deadly,  
so vile that even the great Bowser himself shudders at his name. His name is Makrinin.   
  
Makrinin used to be Bowser's right-hand man. Anything Makrinin ordered was like the  
devil giving you orders and if you did not obey . . . well, you don't want to know what the  
consequences were.  
  
Makrinin was one of the few people in their world that was human. He had a muscular  
body, tall for his age, and the blackest hair you have ever seen. But the thing that people will  
remember him most for is those mind-boggling red eyes.   
  
Then Mario had to step in and ruin Makrinin's name. Makrinin's great army fled, and left  
him to face Mario alone. Makrinin had a good advantage over Mario because he was the best  
wizard you could find, better than Kamek. Mario would have lost had it not been for Yoshi and  
Luigi stepping in with healing potions. His former comrades told Bowser that Makrinin was  
now against him. But he would get his revenge.  
  
Now, that Bowser was out trying to destroy Mario again, was the perfect time to strike. It  
was about time for his daily rations. Just as he thought, a lonely Goomba with his meal and the  
keys. The Goomba put down the disgusting food and was about to leave when Makrinin spoke.   
  
"What's a weak little Goomba like you doing in King Bowser's great army?" The Goomba  
hesitated.   
  
"Well, I do... serve as an . . . annoying... distraction to his enemies." The Goomba  
shuddered.   
  
"So that makes you important? You think Mario or another jumping freak is going to  
remember the time that he smashed a goomba like you? No, he's just going to hop right along off  
the top of your head without care." Makrinin said with an evil smile the goomba couldn't see.  
  
"I'm sure he would. But I know I sacrificed my life to help my King stay strong." The  
Goomba said with a bit of pride for his king.  
  
"Please, don't say things like that. Mario has defeated Bowser countless times. What  
makes you think that this next adventure any different?" The Goomba stood there in silence. "On  
the other hand," Makrinin continued. "If you let me free I will see to it that you are one of the  
most powerful creatures in my rule."  
  
"What can you... or anybody do to strengthen a weakling like me?" The Goomba shot  
back.  
  
"I have discovered and know things that would shock even Bowser himself. I promise, if  
you let me free, you will be the world's strongest next only to me." Makrinin gave an offer nobody  
could refuse. And Makrinin kept his promises. Every last one.  
  
It took a mere ten minutes to get his new troops under control. Makrinin now had full  
power over the troops Bowser had left behind but there weren't that many. He knew he had one  
of every race in the Koopa Troop so he could deal with that.   
  
"You may all be asking, why didn't Bowser take me along? Why did he leave me with this  
madman?" Makrinin caught the attention of all the minions easily. "Well trust me, I can make you  
more powerful than you can imagine. First I want to make sure nothing gets in our way. What's  
the most powerful thing right now?" Makrinin asked his dumb army.   
  
"Mario?" A magikoopa asked.  
  
"No. He is not." Makrinin said sharply.  
  
"Bowser?" A skytroopa said hesitantly.   
  
"Never." Makrinin laughed. "I see you will never guess it. It is Star Road." After he said  
this, he rose his hand and a ball of energy appeared. It was one of his most powerful spells. It was  
so powerful it changed the color of the room they were in.  
  
"And our first issue will be destroying it!"   
  
As soon as he finished he used his power to throw the magic aiming it at Star Road. The  
ball of energy shattered through the window he shot at. The room became it's normal color again.  
After a few minutes of silence, Makrinin sat in Bowser's former throne.  
  
"Now second issue, the training of troops."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Star Road was peaceful now. It had cleaned up it's repairs since Smithy came and was  
now in full operation in making wishes come true. Soon came the ever so familiar guardian of Star  
Road. I believe you know him as Geno.   
  
I'm glad everything is back to normal. Geno thought. I never want to lose the Seven Stars  
again. Hmm?. . . what's this? Geno was, of course, referring to Makrinin's magic. Is it a shooting  
star? No, if it was I would know about it. I hope it's nothing deadly, I can't do anything in this  
form.   
  
The ball of energy came at the speed of light. It easily pierced through Star Road and shattered it.  
The Seven Stars separated and Geno could do nothing and was sent flying down towards Mario's  
world.   
  
After miles of falling, Geno landed somewhere he knew, but he could do nothing because he was  
so weak from the blast. A million questions raced through his mind. What was that thing? Who  
sent it? Why did they do that?   
  
Geno felt his body being picked up. He heard a child's voice. "Oooooh, what a pretty star. Geno  
looked at the child and it was exactly who he wanted it to be. It was Gaz.   
  
Gaz toke Geno back to the Rose Town Inn. I'll wait until later tonight to take the doll's body.  
Geno thought. Geno saw Gaz playing with his toys and couldn't wait to be back in the doll's body.  
  
Night came quickly and Geno rose from the counter and possessed the doll's body once again.   
"Now," Geno spoke aloud. "I need to go see Frogfucius on what happened at Star Road." Geno  
quietly left the inn and started north towards tadpole pond.  
  
**************  
To be continued...  
  
What do you think? Is it good so far? If I get some good reviews I'll write more. Thanks  
for reading and review please!   
  



	2. Mystery and Disaster at Tadpole Pond

The Legend of Geno  
  
Secrets and Disaster at Tadpole Pond  
  
Geno waltzed quietly through the forest to get to Tadpole Pond. He loved being back iin  
his former body. He had had a couple of battles and was a lot more ready now.   
  
It was still dark when he got to Tadpole pond. He saw a tadpole swimming by. "Excuse  
me sir!" Geno yelled at the tadpole. The tadpole swam up to Geno.   
  
"Yes? What do you want?" The tadpole said sleepily.  
  
"I would like to speak to Frogfucius." Geno replied. "Tell him it's Geno."  
  
The tadpole wearily swam back under the water to Frogfucius' island and came back after  
about forty-five seconds. "He says he knows you, come on across." The tadpole said after a  
bridge of tadpoles appeared. Geno hopped across each one until he reached Frogfucius' island.   
  
"Geno! My what a surprise!" Frogfucius said delightfully as he gave him a hug. Geno  
didn't expect that but embraced him back as well. "And, yes, I know why and how you are here."  
He said his tone changing into a serious one.  
  
"Alright," Geno responded. "What's up?"  
  
"His name is Makrinin. He used to be the world's most infamous warlord in this land. That  
was until Mario and company beat him for good. His army lied and said that he had an alliance  
with Mario so Bowser threw him in a dungeon. Being to weak to fight at the time, he trained in  
the dungeon and now, he is more powerful than Kamek himself. Now Bowser is off on another  
goose chase leaving his keep under Makrinin's control. He destroyed Star Road to stop any  
threats. He is an enemy to fear. Did you get that?"  
  
Geno nodded. "Good. Now I want you to eat this mushroom." Frogfucius said handing  
him a mushroom. Geno gave in and ate this strange mushroom. Geno felt and alarming power  
source nearby.   
  
"Whoa!" Geno yelled. "What's that huge power source I feel?" Geno asked.  
  
Frogfucius chuckled. "I gave you a Star Mushroom'. It's like a radar to find the seven  
stars in your head. And that huge power source you feel? That's the star that fell into that cavern  
over there." He said as he pointed to a cave behind him.  
  
"A star fell in there?" Geno asked. Frogfucius nodded. Geno slowly stepped inside the  
cave.  
  
  
**************  
  
"Sir, Makrinin, Sir!" A shy-guy said as he came into the throne room.  
  
"What is it you want you pathetic excuse for a warrior?" Makrinin had to be tough on  
them or he would lose respect among solders.  
  
"I would like to know how we would find new recruits sir!" The shy-guy replied.  
  
"That's simple." Makrinin said. "Stand still." He ordered. Makrinin was now charging up  
a spell of some sort. He let it shoot out towards the shy-guy. The shy-guy closed his eyes  
expecting pain yet felt none. Makrinin finished the spell. "You can open your eyes now." Makrinin  
said. The shy-guy opened his eyes and jumped back at what he saw.  
  
"He... he looks just like me..." He said in curiosity and fear. He was right. Makrinin had  
just made a clone of the shy-guy. The new shy-guy was looking at his body in amazment.  
  
"You new shy-guy." The second shy-guy immediately got into stance. "Look for other  
recruits that need cloning."  
  
"Sir, yes sir!" The second shy-guy said as he flew off.  
  
"You, have there been any reports of the seven stars yet?" Makrinin asked the original  
shy-guy.  
  
"Why would you need them sir?" The original shy-guy asked.   
  
"To make sure the Road does not repair." Makrinin said.  
  
"There has been a report of a fallen star at Tadpole Pond and a blue battler nearby sir(So  
sue me, I like Dark Millennia's synonym!)!"  
  
"Good. Gather up a unit and meet me at the front of the castle in three hours."   
  
"Sir yes sir!" the shy-guy flew off to find new recruits.  
  
************  
  
Geno was surprised to see all the light in the cave. He was amazed at the icicles hanging  
from the ceiling and sprouting out from the ground. He thought on how good some ice cold water  
would feel on his tongue.   
  
He grabbed a good sized icicle and tore it off from the ground. As soon as he did, the  
icicle grew eyes filled with anger. When Geno saw this, he flipped back a good five yards from it.  
"How dare you wake me from my sleep?" The icicle scolded. "My friends and I will take you  
out.!" Once the icicle finished, two more icicles popped out from the ground.   
  
The trio charged at Geno. Geno was one step ahead of them. He had charged up a Geno  
Beam and shot it at the middle of the three. The one in the middle was sent flying back towards  
the wall behind him and shattered upon impact. The one on the left and right paused to look at  
their just lost friend. They ran even faster at Geno but now he was running towards them too. He  
jumped up and did a roundhouse that sent the left one to the ground and the right one with a  
bruisedface. When Geno landed, the right one was throwing a punch at him but he caught it and  
shot himwith a Finger Shot. That was the end of the right one. When the left one saw this, he got  
up and ran out of the cave. "Pussy." Geno mumbled.   
  
Geno continued to walk on. He found himself in a room with huge ice walls which  
reflected like mirrors. Geno looked in the ice wall admiringly. He didn't see the same icicle that  
escaped from him creeping up against him. Geno saw him in the reflection and charged up a Geno  
Beam.   
  
"Yaaaaahhhhhh!" Geno yelled as he unleashed the beam of power. The icicle saw this and  
jumped out of the way at the last possible second. The beam hit one of the ice walls and  
ricocheted off the walls. It vaporized one of the walls on impact. It continued to ricochet off the  
other walls but the one it vaporized opened a little niche filled with bats. The bats awakened and  
started to fly every where. "Crap!" Geno said as the beam finally hit the icicle oblivious to what  
was going on.  
  
  
************  
  
"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!?!" The powerful magikoopa asked. "How did  
he get out!?!?!" Kamek asked the loyal koopas to Bowser obviously referring to Makrinin's  
escape.   
  
"He's outside the castle now!" One of them spoke up.  
  
"That's where we're going." Kamek and his little group of rebels stormed outside to the  
place where Makrinin told the shy-guy and his comrades to go. "What are you doing  
Makrinin!?!?" Kamek asked as soon as he was in sight.  
  
Makrinin's army was not outside with him but he was not worried. "I'm taking back what  
is mine!" He yelled.   
  
"What is wrong with you? Stealing that of the great Bowser's?" Kamek questioned.  
  
"Please, he is not the great Bowser. He is weaker than me and his troops are just as  
disobedient. I pulled them together and soon will have full control on what should be my own."  
Makrinin shot back.  
  
"That's it!" Kamek wailed. "I will finish you off with my greatest spell!" He got his wand  
out and started to charge up his energy. Makrinin stood there as if nothing was happening.  
Kamek's units, however were cowering behind Kamek. Kamek released the spell.  
  
Makrinin outreached his left arm and caught the spell with his bare hands. Kamek was  
paralyzed with fear. Makrinin reflected the spell back to Kamek and killed him instantly. Makrinin  
looked at the cowering koopas and the now deceased Kamek.  
  
"And now for the rest of the rebels..."  
  
***********  
  
"I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" Geno screamed as he finished off the final bat. The flying creatures  
were annoying as hell. He was lucky to find some real icicles. He had found some normal icicles  
and drank some. He found that it healed wounds and revived him from battles. He took about five  
of them from their spots.  
  
He continued to venture in the cave. He was sick and tired of this crap. Then he came  
upon a large circular room. "Whoa! The power level is higher than ever!" He knew he was close  
to one of the stars. "Hey! There it is!" He said aloud as he spotted the first star. He ran towards it  
but the star was swiped out from the sky. "What?!?! Who took it?"   
  
"I did!" Said a mechanically evil voice. A huge bat twice the size of Mack fell from the  
ceiling.  
  
"Hand over the star!" Geno ordered. Knowingly that the bat would not handover the star  
so easy.  
  
"Never! What falls in my cave is mine! So says... the great Batman!"   
  
There was a long, silent, pause. "A-ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!" Geno burst out in laughter.  
  
"What?" Batman(snicker) asked. "What's so funny?"  
  
"Batman is the name of a comic book character!" Geno said laughing at the end of the  
sentence. "A big bat like you calling yourself Batman!" Batman's face turned red. "I thought more  
on the lines of 'Dracula' or 'The Killer Vampire Bat' but Batman?!?!?! Ha ha ha ha!"  
  
"Enough!" Batman yelled. "I will rip you apart piece by piece with my claws!" He flew  
towards Geno.   
  
Geno saw him at the last possible second and ducked right before he was supposed to  
collide. Batman turned around and flew back at him. Geno's hand turned into a gun and shot at  
his wing and easily pierced through it. Batman could now only hover and could not fly as high.  
Geno ran up to him and gave him an uppercut but was hit by a swing with the uninjured wing.  
Geno was knocked back off his feet. Batman flew towards Geno and hit him again. Geno finally  
fell to the ground badly injured.  
  
Geno knew if he took a couple more punches like that and he would be finished. He just then  
remembered the icicles he picked up. He drank a bit of water and was now fully restored to his  
full power. He threw an icicle at Batman and it ripped through it's wing and he fell to the ground  
breaking his arm.  
  
Geno charged up a Geno Beam. "I'm giving you one last chance!" Geno yelled. "Hand  
over the star or I'll finish you off!" He said mercifully.   
  
"It... it is not I who you should want to say that too... " Batman stated. "Go ahead... Kill  
me. But do you really want to?"  
  
Geno didn't take this bullshit. Whoever steals a star, deserves to die. "Yes I do." Geno  
unleashed the beam.   
  
"Nooooooo!!!!" Batman screamed his last words. He was vaporized in mere seconds. The  
star is what remained of him.  
  
Geno went up and grabbed the star. "One down, six to go." He said aloud as he made his  
way out of the cave.  
  
************  
  
When Geno stepped outside he saw a sight he wished never to see again. He saw part of  
the Koopa Troop at Tadpole pond restraining Frogfucius. He hid in the bushes. He could hear a  
male voice he did not recognize talking on and on about the seven stars. Geno saw a goomba  
holding Frogfucius. He shot a finger shot at him and The goomba fell into the water.   
  
Geno stepped out and reveled himself. "Who the hell are you?" The male voice asked.  
Geno looked to his right and saw a human. He was tall and had black hair and red eyes.   
  
"I'll answer that when you tell me who you are." Geno said.  
  
"I am the great Makrinin. And I am here to take a star." Geno flinched. "This was the  
person that destroyed Star Road? Amazing.  
  
"I am Geno. Protecter of Star Road. I am after that same star. You destroyed my home  
and now I am here. Repairing it."  
  
"Well, If you're not with me you're against me and you're pretty self-explanatory. Now  
you tell me if you know where that star is or I will kill you myself."  
  
"He does not know Makrinin." Frogfucius spoke up. "I know because you know I know.  
But how do you know that I know that he does not have the star? Want to know how I know?  
Because I have it."  
  
"What?!?!" Makrinin said half knowing what that meant. "Give it to me old man. Now."   
  
"Hold on for a second." Frogfucius said. He went over to the edge of the island. Atadpole  
came up. Frogfucius said something to it. The tadpole went back uunder the water and swam  
away.  
  
"What was that?" Makrinin asked.  
  
"Oh I just gave him the star and told him to go to Land's End and throw it off a cliff."  
Frogfucius replied as if he didn't care.  
  
"WHAT!?!? You idiot! I needed that!" Makrinin exploded.  
  
"A person as evil as you should never touch one of those stars." Frogfucius replied.  
  
"You should die!!!!!!!" Makrinin thundered these final words then shot a swift spell at  
Frogfucius.   
  
"No!" Geno screamed as soon as the spell was released.  
  
"Arrrgggghhhhhh!" Frogfucius fell to the ground. Barely alive from the spell. Geno ran  
over to Frogfucius' body.  
  
"Geno. Did you get the star?" Frogfucius asked in a whisper.   
  
"Yes... yes I did." Geno replied.  
  
"Tell my disciple that he will take my place." Frogfucius said. "And Geno."   
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Promise me... promise me that you will repair Star Road and you will kill Makrinin in  
honor of me. Promise me this."  
  
"I promise." Geno stuttered.  
  
"Good. Keep up your sprit Geno for that is the only thing that Makrinin cannot destroy. It  
is your spirit that will keep you alive." Frogfucius said his last words.  
  
Geno let his tears flow down his face. Then he realized Makrinin was still behind him. He  
stood up and turned around.  
  
"You will pay for this!" Geno thundered.  
  
"How touching." Makrinin said sarcastically. "I do not have enough time to deal with you  
so I will leave you with half my troops to deal with. I have to go find that star." Makrinin said this  
and then left leaving half the troops to fight Geno.   
  



	3. A New Ally

The Legend of Geno  
  
An Unlikely Friend  
  
Geno stared at the unit Makrinin left for him to fight. There were about ten of them. Four  
koopa troopas, two shy-guys, three bob-ombs, and one, fat, sky-troopa. Geno decided to do a  
Geno Boost before the battle began.  
He shot bullets at one of the bob-ombs, it defused and blew up the other two. Two koopa-  
troopas and a shy-guy were hurt in the process. The two uninjured koopa-troopas charged at  
Geno. He came up and clothes lined them both and they both fell out of their shells. He picked up  
one and slung it at the injured troops, all died in an instant. All that was left was a shy-guy, and  
that fat sky-troopa.   
The shy-guy had gotten behind Geno and set him on fire. Geno felt his body burn as the  
flames grew worse every second. Geno rolled out of the way, grabbed the second shell and threw  
it at the shy-guy. Geno was injured terribly. He fell to his knees as the sky-troopa was  
approaching. The sky-troopa was about to body slam him when a beam hit the koopa right in the  
head. It came from a gun of some sort. Geno saw a black figure or something before he blacked  
out.  
  
*************  
When Geno came to he was still at Tadpole pond. The burn on his back was still there but  
with a pack of ice on it. He looked at the other side of the island and saw a black figure  
meditating. "Hello?" Geno asked. The black figure stood up and turned around. It was a yoshi.  
He had two guns by his side, a rifle on his back, and a pierced left nostril with dark black shades  
and a cross neacklace.  
"You got burnt pretty bad back there." The black yoshi finally said. Geno was about to  
say something but was interrupted. "I saw everything about what you did. So that frog sent that  
tadpole to throw it off Land's End?"   
"No," Geno replied. "I have it."  
"That's a relief." The yoshi said. "You don't have to thank me for that ice pack, keep it, I  
should be on my way now." The yoshi turned towards the edge of the island.  
"Wait!" Geno yelled. "What is your name? And how can you speak english?" The black  
yoshi sigh and again turned around.   
"The name's Maurice. I wish I could tell how I can speak english but I can't. Now if you'll  
excuse me..."  
"Why were you here?" Geno interrupted.   
Maurice shook his head. "I am after Makrinin. For revenge. And why are you here?"  
"I am Geno. Protector of Star Road. Makrinin demolished it and now I need to look for  
the seven stars to rebuild it."  
"Any chance of you going to him?"  
"Yes."  
"I might want to go with you. Since I have no clue how to get there."  
Geno smiled. He seemed to have found an ally.  
  
************  
Makrinin stood near the edge of land's end. He hated this place. This place was the center of  
controversy for a while about twenty years ago so that's why no one lived there except for some  
monsters. His troops then approached him.   
"Sir!" Said one of the five goombas "We have found the tadpole. Sir!" They threw the  
tadpole down at his feet.  
"What have you done with the star?" Makrinin asked. The tadpole shivered.  
"S... sir, I... Frogfucius t-told you a l-lie." The tadpole stuttered.  
"What!?!?" Makrinin thundered.  
"He gave me n-no st-star of any k-kind sir. H... he told me to g-g-g-go to Land's End."  
Makrinin stared at the tadpole blankly for a few seconds.  
"If your lying, it will be the death of you."  
"I... I lie not sir."  
As if fate would have it, a koopa troopa came running up to Makrinin. "Sir, Makrinin,  
Sir!" The Troopa toke salute stance.  
"This had better be good..." Makrinin growled. He hated being interrupted in the middle  
of business.  
"We have found the star you were looking for." The koopa troopa lifted a star from what  
the other troops had found. The tadpole gasped and Makrinin smiled. (Obviously, it's a different  
one.)  
"That is not the same one!" The tadpole screamed. "It is another one. It must have fallen  
here itself!" But no matter what the tadpole said it did not change Makrinin's mind of killing him.  
The sorcerer spun around and charged up a spell from his hands and sent it toward the helpless  
tadpole.   
"Gather up all the troops." He said to a goomba. "We have gotten what we came for.  
Let's go back to the castle."  
********  
"So Geno." Maurice said after their long walk. "You drag me past Rose Town and  
Mushroom Kingdom to this 'guy who can help us' house and he goes out for CAKE!?!?"  
Geno's jaw was dropped. He couldn't believe it. They were at Mario's pad and it said it  
on a note on his door. It read:   
Gone to Peach's for some cake!  
I promised her I wouldn't be late,  
so wait here for a few hours or so  
and then we shall debate  
"So what now Geno? Where's the next star?" Geno had explained his whole story onthe  
way up there.  
Geno looked inward toward himself searching for the next star. He found it. "We're  
heading to the forest maze." Geno shivered as he said that. He hated that place. Bad memories  
haunt you forever.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Yes I know it's short and it took a long time to get out. But it's done! Okay so I have writer's  
block and I decided to end it short. Sue me.  
Peace.  
Christian Warrior 


	4. Back To the Maze

Back to the Maze  
  
"You know, you could just tell me where the heck Bowser's Keep is and I could be on my  
way." Maurice whined. He did not like the fact of being dragged from Tadpole Pond to Mario's  
Pad back to the Forest Maze.  
"Well you know you could just leave and find it for yourself, but I guarantee that no one, I  
repeat, NO ONE will take you to Bowser's Keep except for me. So suck it up. I'm sure your  
used to worse conditions than this." Geno replied, annoyed.  
Of course, conditions were good. It was as sunny day. But the thing that ruined Geno's  
day was having to go back to the Forest Maze. He shuddered at the name. He remembered being  
in there all alone with no one. He would've failed his mission had it not been for Mario and  
Mallow. But now, he was stronger and could take on almost any foe.  
"Humph," Maurice remarked. "You are so much like my brother, its creepy man."  
"Whose your brother?" Geno asked.  
Maurice's eyes widened. "Uh... never mind. Don't worry about it." Maurice quickly  
explained. "You wouldn't like him."  
Geno turned and walked some more. "Here we are," he stated. "The entrance to the  
Forest Maze."  
  
**********  
  
Makrinin watched as his troops trained. He trained them hard. The higher the class, more  
work but more rest. Just then a lonely troopa came up to him. "Sir! Sir!" he yelled.  
"Yes?" Makrinin growled.  
"We have justed received word that the troops that you left to fight with that stranger are  
dead except for the sky-troopa that barely escaped."  
"Humph," Makrinin said. "Maybe there is more to him than meets the eye. It will be fun  
torturing him."  
"Also," the troopa informed. "They were also attacked by a black yoshi."  
"A WHAT!?!?" Makrinin screamed. "Where did they say they were going!?!? WHERE  
WHERE!?!?"   
The troopa was taken back, he had never seen Makrinin like this. "They said something  
about M... Mario's pad sire."  
Makrinin's blood boiled. "Gather up troops! Of the best! We are going to Mario's Pad.  
And this time, we shall win!"  
"Yes Sir!" The Troopa saluted, and ran off.  
It is no coincidence. Makrinin thought. The black yoshi is Maurice and they want to get  
Mario's help. It won't happen. I won't allow it. I'll finish them off. Mario, Maurice, and Geno.  
They are going to die.  
  
***********  
  
"Why were you scared of those caverns?" Maurice asked as he made it out of the caverns  
of the forest maze.   
"It is not that which that I am scared of." Geno stated. "It's what lies beyond it. The grave  
of Bowyer."   
"Who's Bowyer?" Maurice asked.  
"An enemy who once froze people and almost killed them." Geno replied. "Had it not  
been for Mallow, Mario, and I, everyone would have died. It freaks me out man."  
Geno and Maurice trotted through the forest, using Geno's tracking ability to find it. Then  
they came to a clearing, the star at the other end. Geno and Maurice rushed to it. But right before  
they got there, a miniature mountian of rocks shot up and sent the duo flying backwards. They  
both fell on their backs and stood up quickly. Another mountain of rocks shot up but began to  
take form. It had arms, legs, torso, and a head but in rock form. Maurice drew his weapons and  
Geno got in fighting stance.  
Maurice fired some lasers but they had little affect and only phased him for a few seconds.  
Geno tried a kick, but ended up hurting his foot and receiving a punch from the slow moving rock  
creature. Maurice jumped at him and tried to bash his head in with the bottom of his weapon and  
ended up getting shoved out of the way. Maurice landed beside Geno and the rock creature did  
some sort of spell that made the earth rise below them and stab them.   
While being hurt, Maurice shot a laser at the rock creature's legs and he tripped and fell  
which caused the spell to break loose. Geno toke advantage of this and shot a Geno Beam at his  
leg which vaporized it, making him unable to stand up. The rock creature rolled up into a ball and  
started rolling blindly. Maurice and Geno barely dodged these attacks. Geno's attacks were to  
slow to keep up with the speed of the rock creature.  
Maurice got an idea and aimed his weapon at the ground. He put it on full power and  
fired. It made a big hole in the ground; big enough so the rock creature could get stuck in it.  
Maurice lured the rock creature towards the hole and it got stuck in it. Geno caught on and  
jumped above the rock creature. He shot a very powerful Geno Beam at it and was vaporized in a  
few seconds.  
Geno landed safely on the ground. Maurice and he were panting for air. "Well," Maurice  
started. "That was difficult."   
"I pray that there are no more creatures like that in this forest." Geno exclaimed. "Oh, the  
star." he gasped. He picked up the star. "Five more left." Geno said aloud. "Come with me  
Maurice to Rose Town. There we shall rest at an inn of whom the innkeepers are friends of  
mine."  
Maurice snorted and walked towards Geno. They walked together to the exit.  
  
************  
  
"Where are they?!?!" Makrinin yelled as he rammed his fist in Mario's gut. They had  
captured him when he returned from Peach's castle. Two of his strongest warriors were  
restraining him. He was internally bleeding.  
"I told you I don't know!" He said as he gasped for air. "Geno wouldn't come to earth  
unless it was for the seven stars! That's all he cares about!"   
Makrinin stopped. "That's ALL he cares about? Nothing else?"  
"Yes and No." Mario replied. "In the beginning that was it, but know he cares for many  
others. But, I doubt he would sacrifice a star for a human being."  
"So all I must do is destroy it and that's it?"  
"Makrinin, you fool! You cannot destroy a star! They are unbreakable!"  
"But I have a star, so that means eventually he would come for it?"  
"Yes... yes he would."  
Makrinin snorted. "Take Mario with us back to the castle, Bowser should be arriving soon  
and we're going to have a little 'fun' with both of them. But, to make Geno and Maurice's  
pathetic lives more miserable. I shall do something to Bowser's Keep..."  
  
************  
  
Geno and Maurice were about to make it to the rose town inn, when suddenly, the ground  
started to shake. It shook violently then stopped. They looked north and saw what had happened.  
Bowser's Keep had just been lifted into the sky...  
  
To Be Continued..... 


End file.
